Ron Weasley and the Time I Met an Annoying Know-It-All
by RoseWeasley FirePrincess
Summary: These are the Harry Potter stories from Ron Weasley's point of view about a certain bushy haired girl... More inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These stories are inspired by images I found on the internet. Here's a link to the page I found them on. Also you will notice some quotes from J.K. Rowling's books, so that all goes to her! Read and Review! Enjoy:) /biancaathena/harry-potter/?page=11 (*just add pinterest . com to the beginning :) )**

Hello. My name is Ron Weasley. There are a few things you should know about me before I tell you my story. First of all, I have 5 older brothers, Fred and George (the twin pranksters), Percy (the smart prefect head boy snob), Charlie (he works with dragons), and Bill (he's the cool one that works at Gringotts), and I have one younger sister, Ginny (she is unbelievably annoying). I'm poor. I love the Chudley Cannons. I live at the Burrow. My whole family has been in Gryffindor. And I have a lot to live up to.

Yep. That's it. Pretty boring, huh? I'll start the real story now. It all starts when a black haired, scrawny, parentless kid with glasses asks my mum how to get onto the platform.

"Excuse me," the black haired boy said to my mum.

"Hello, dear," Mum said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed me, and I did my best to smile. I mean my mum just totally embarrassed me in front of him! I can introduce myself thanks! Well, I'm not going to bore you with the details but here's the main points of what happened; So Mum told the boy to run at the wall before I did, he did, and then my mum went all crazy at me telling me I should have said something to him because he looked lonely. I finally escaped through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters.

That's when all hell broke loose. Well, kind of. Fred and George disappeared for a little while then came back saying they met _Harry Potter! _I mean THE Harry Potter! Apparently he was the black haired boy that asked how to get onto the platform! And my mum had embarrassed me in front of him. Great.

So I get on the train and try to find a compartment. In one I find a bunch of sixth years playing a game of chess. Have I told you I am the champion of chess? Well, I am. Anyway, in the second one, I find a blonde haired boy with two meaty boys which happened to look like body guards. In another compartment, I see a bushy haired girl talking nonstop to the poor round faced bloke who looks about ready to bust into tears. Then I find _him_. He's sitting all alone to my surprise. I mean, he's _Harry Potter_! Who wouldn't want to sit next to the famous Harry Potter? So I take my chances and enter the compartment. He turned out to be pretty cool and really nice. Not to mention really rich! He bought almost everything from the trolley! We both pigged out and we talked and laughed.

He was so cool and I really wanted to impress him. So I wanted to show him the spell I learned from Fred and George to turn my rat, Scabbers, yellow.

I cleared my throat and started saying, "Sun—"

Then of course that bushy haired girl had to come in asking if we've seen Neville's toad. I don't even know who Neville is! I guess she saw my wand and so she asked to see me do a spell. So I did, kind of.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, _

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." _

I waved my wand, but nothing happened. Just my luck. And you wouldn't believe what that girl said.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

She said all of this very fast.

Harry and I looked at each other to see that neither of us had learned all our course books by heart.

"I'm Ron Weasley," I muttered.

"Harry Potter," Said Harry.

Then of course she goes on and on and on and on about how she's read all about him and then which house we'll be in then she tells us we need to change into our robes, and then she leaves. Just like that. Thank Merlin!

Again I'll skip to when we all get sorted. I didn't know it was a sorting hat as they say. I thought it was just a hat.

The Sorting Hat, I have to say, was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. My mum would have had it cleaned a million times before letting it into the burrow.

The hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden inside your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use ant means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each table and became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" I whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

So the sorting began with Professor McGonagall calling out a girl named Hannah Abbott.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, yet again.

"Terry Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Millicent Bulstrode then became a Slytherin. And Merlin were they ugly!

"Justin Finch-Fletchey!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hermione Granger!"

Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. I groaned, of course.

This is taking way too long. I'll just get to the point. I finally found out who Neville was (the round faced boy). He was put into Gryffindor (there must be something wrong with the Sorting Hat). Draco Malfoy (an evil git) got his wish at once to be put into Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle (his 'body guards') were also put in Slytherin along with Nott and Parkinson. A pair of twin girls, Padma and Parvati Patil, became a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, respectively. Harry became Gryffindor after a long wait. Fred and George yelled "We got Potter! We got Potter!" as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Now I better be in Gryffindor!

Dean Thomas became Gryffindor and Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw and then it was my turn. I felt sick to my stomach when I put the sorting hat on.

"Ah, another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" The last part was shouted out loud. But I was too pleased to notice. I made my way next to Harry and collapsed in the seat next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy pompously.

Now we all had food and went up to bed after singing the school song. We ran into Peeves, the poltergeist, and then we went up to the Gryffindor tower. We all fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, I went into charms with Harry and guess who I was paired up with to practice hovering charms. Hermione Granger. Yep, that's who. And can I tell you, she is the bossiest know-it-all in the world.

"Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take somebody's eye out!" She yells at me. "Anyway, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-_o_-sa, not Levio-_sar_!"

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," I snarled.

And she did. This story is getting really boring. So that's really how I met an annoying know-it-all. Here's how we became friends:

I made her cry when I told my friends she was bossing me around with the charm thing. She was in the girl's bathroom all day. And you wouldn't believe what happened! A troll was in Hogwarts! Of course Harry had to remember Hermione so we went looking for her, but found the troll instead. So we locked it into the nearest room. And guess what room that was. Yep, the girl's bathroom.

We heard Hermione scream and ran in to help. Harry put his wand up the troll's nose and I knocked it out with its own club. And you wouldn't believe what Hermione did. She told a straight out lie to a teacher! She said she went looking for the troll because she read all about them! I dropped my wand when I heard that! We lost and earned some points and all three of us went up to the Gryffindor tower.

We all said thanks to each other and went off to get plates for dinner since it had been canceled from the troll.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became our friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

So that's the story of how we became friends with the know-it-all Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These stories are inspired by images I found on the internet. Here's a link to the page I found them on. Also you will notice some quotes from J.K. Rowling's books, so that all goes to her! Read and Review! Enjoy:) /biancaathena/harry-potter/?page=11 (*Just add pinterest . com to the beginning :) )**

**Ron Weasley and the Time I Vomited Slugs for my Best Friend**

Hello. My name is Ron Weasley. There are a few things you should know about me before I tell the real story. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm a wizard, my best friends are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Harry is famous, Hermione is a know-it-all, and I'm a ginger.

Yep, pretty boring, huh? I'll start the real story now.

It's our second year and my younger sister, Ginny, has just started her first year. She became a Gryffindor but I wasn't there to see her get sorted because Harry and I got into some trouble….. But that's not what this story is about. This is about how I vomited slugs for my best friend. Here's how:

Hermione and I were sitting in the stands waiting for Gryffindor quidditch practice to start. They had all just kicked off the ground when _they_ came. Slytherins.

"Where do you think your going Flint?" Oliver Wood asked.

"Practice."

"I booked the field for Gryffindor today!"

"Easy Wood, I've got a note."

Wood took the note and read it aloud while Hermione and I made our way to them.

"Oh no, I smell trouble," I whisper to Hermione.

"You've got a new seeker, who?" Wood demanded.

"Malfoy?" Harry said as the evil git stepped out.

"Ya, that's right. And that's not all that's new this year," Malfoy sneered.

Each player on the Slytherin team pulled out their brooms and guess what they were.

"Those are new Nimbus 2001's! How'd you get those?" I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"Unlike some Weasley, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." You gotta love that Hermione.

"No one asked you're opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Oh no you didn't!

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy! Eat slugs!" I yelled. I mean, he just called my best friend a mudblood!

Of course my luck wasn't the best at the time, so my wand backfired on me. And guess who was the one vomiting slugs. Yep, me. The whole Slytherin team was laughing.

"You ok Ron! Say something! Anything!" I heard Hermione yell….in my ear….very loudly….while I was belching slugs….and being carried to Hagrid's…..while still belching slugs…yay.

Wow, this was quite a short story…. I'm glad. The first one took forever! Anyway. That's how I came to be vomiting slugs for my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: These stories are inspired by images I found on the internet. Here's a link to the page I found them on. Also you will notice some quotes from J.K. Rowling's books, so that all goes to her! Read and Review! Enjoy:) /biancaathena/harry-potter/?page=11 (*Just add pinterest . com to the beginning :) )**

**Ron Weasley and the Time Things Got Physical**

Hello. My name is Ron Weasley. There are a few things you should know about me before I tell you the real story. Sirius Black is on the move looking for Harry so that he can kill him, Malfoy is a git, Hermione is taking way too many classes, Trelawney has gone nuts, I may or may not have a tiny crush on Hermione, and I'm still a ginger.

Yep. That's my life. Pretty boring, huh? I'll start the real story now.

So as you may or may not know, I'm in third year. As you also may or may not know, I have a tiny crush on one of my best friends, Hermione. Ya that one; the annoying, insufferable, gorgeous, know-it-all. Did I mention dangerous?

Well, you should have seen her when she's mad. I swear; you don't want to be on the end of Hermione's wrath. Too bad for Malfoy….

You see, Malfoy and his posse were going to watch the hippogriff, Buckbeak, get slayed. It was all Malfoy's fault he was getting the penalty. Anyway, here's what happened:

"Ah, come to see the show?" Malfoy sneered.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" screamed Hermione.

"No Hermione! He's not worth it!" I warned.

And guess what she did! She punched Malfoy! Ya punched him right in the nose! And he ran away like a little baby!

"That felt good," she smiled.

"Not good, brilliant!" I exclaimed.

Anyway…back to Buckbeak. We went to go see Hagrid to try and cheer him up, but that didn't work. He was a mess, he was.

The executioner, Dumbledore, and the minister came and we had to sneak out the back. Everything went so fast that before I could really comprehend where we were, the executioner was raising his blade.

You won't believe what happened next. Hermione slid her arm around my neck and put her head in my shoulder! She was hugging and crying on my shoulder! This was the first time we've actually really touched each other! It was amazing! I mean, it was sad that Buckbeak was being killed, but I mean Hermione was literally on me!

But then Harry had to feel bad and hug Hermione. But other than that….ah. It was awesome. If I do say so myself, this relationship is going quite well. What relationship you might be asking? Well, I'm working on it. But soon we will be together….. I hope…..

Well anyway, that was the time things got physical, you could say. And can I say it was bloody brilliant!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: These stories are inspired by images I found on the internet. Here's a link to the page I found them on. Also you will notice some quotes from J.K. Rowling's books, so that all goes to her! Read and Review! Enjoy:) /biancaathena/harry-potter/?page=11 (*Just add pinterest . com to the beginning :) )**

**Ron Weasley and the Time I Wanted to Hit a Bulgarian Bon-Bon**

Hello. My name is Ron Weasley. There are a few things you should know about me before I tell you the real story. This year is the Triwizard Tournament, Harry is in trouble, Hermione has suddenly got even more amazingly beautiful of the summer, and Victor Krum is at our school! Ya the famous, youngest, seeker player ever!

Yep. That's what's happening at Hogwarts. Anyway, I'll start the real story now.

I'm in 4th year now at Hogwarts and things were pretty good. Pretty might have been an understatement. So as I said before the Triwizard Tournament is this year. Harry has somehow been picked as the fourth competitor. Not good. I'm still totally in love with Hermione. The problem is, Victor Krum. Ya, ya, ya, I know I said he was amazing and awesome and stuff but seriously. When he tries to steal my girl...ahem… I mean Hermione…he has to deal with me!

You must be confused. I'll explain. So you know about the Triwizard Tournament, right? Well, there is a Yule Ball that you have to go to. And well, let's just say I took too long to ask Hermione. Krum beat me to it. I know it was last minute when I asked…..and not that nice…..or, well, never mind. Anyway Krum asked her and she said yes! Can you believe it? Why would she say yes to that stupid Bulgarian Bon-Bon? Ugh!

So instead I had to go with Padma Patil. And that was only because Harry practically made her. Not to mention I was wearing ancient women dress robes. Yet again my mother embarrasses me. Thanks again.

Anyway, at the ball Hermione was…well…..she was….there are no words to describe how beautiful and incredible she looked.

When she came over to Harry and me, she told us how amazing 'Vicky' was. Seriously, that guy is a total player! Plus he's way too old for her and the enemy! And I told her this. Let's just say she wasn't too happy about that.

We went to the common room and started to fight by yelling at each other. Then Harry walked in right when Hermione yelled, "Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"

"Oh yeah?" I yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!"

At that I started uselessly mouthing soundlessly like a fish out of water. Then Hermione stormed up to the girl's dormitory to bed. I turned around to look at Harry.

"Well," I sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well – that just proves – completely missed the point –"

Harry didn't say anything so I gladly went off to bed, confused. The next day things actually went pretty well. Hermione and I were…pleasant….to each other, not talking about our…ah…discussion. Although it was a bit uptight and formal when we spoke to each other, things went back to normal. I have to say this er…relationship is coming along grand…..

Oh well. So that was time I seriously was about ready to kill a Bulgarian Bon-Bon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: These stories are inspired by images I found on the internet. Here's a link to the page I found them on. Also you will notice some quotes from J.K. Rowling's books, so that all goes to her! Read and Review! Enjoy:) /biancaathena/harry-potter/?page=11 (*Just add pinterest . com to the beginning :) )**

**Ron Weasley and the Time I Eye-Sexed my Best Friend**

Hi. My name is Ron Weasley. There are a few things you should know about me before I tell you the real story. I still have an eternal crush on my best friend, Hermione, You-Know-Who is on the loose, my guy hormones have been really kicking in this year, Harry is still in trouble, and we've created Dumbledore's Army.

Yep. That's my life. Pretty boring, huh? I'll start the real story now.

I'm just going to get straight to the point here, because this is kinda embarrassing for me. As you know, my guy hormones have really kicked in this year and let's just say, I can't stop dreaming of Hermione….or thinking about Hermione…..or looking at Hermione….or - I'm stopping there.

So during the D.A. meetings Hermione and I are always paired up. I always try to impress her but it always turns to her impressing me. And let's just say I got a bit carried away when we were about to duel in front of everyone.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy," I whispered to her before starting.

"Thank you, Ronald," she said.

And that's when I looked at her, I mean _looked_ at her. I started dreaming of her and I—never mind. You get the point.

So that was the time I eye-sexed my best friend. (I told you I'd get straight to the point)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: These stories are inspired by images I found on the internet. Here's a link to the page I found them on. Also you will notice some quotes from J.K. Rowling's books, so that all goes to her! Read and Review! Enjoy:) /biancaathena/harry-potter/?page=11 (*Just add pinterest . com to the beginning :) )**

**Ron Weasley and the Time I Called Her Name in my Sleep**

Hi. My name is Ron Weasley. There are a few things you should know about me before I tell you the real story. I love Hermione, Harry's still in trouble, You-Know-Who is still on the loose, and I'm having girl problems.

Yep. That's my life. Pretty crazy, huh? I'll start the real story now.

It is not my fault that Lavender is an annoying girl. I mean she's a good snog but she's nothing compared to Hermione. Sure, I might have only gotten with Lavender to make Hermione jealous and that it didn't turn out too well, but let's face it, I'm not that great at making plans and stuff. I'm not smart like Hermione.

Ok now that we've gotten that out of the way I'll tell you how I landed into the hospital wing in the first place. Apparently I had a few chocolates that were filled with a love potion from Romilda Vane. Let's just say, they weren't for me. So Harry had to take me to Slughorn's office to get all fixed up. That didn't go to well, I got a couple of bruises but Harry won't tell me how I got them. Then, we were all given a drink that was POISONED and I was the first to drink. You probably know the rest. Harry saved me with a bezoar, I was taken to the hospital wing, and people visited me. When I mean people, I mean Lavender, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. I hoped to ditch Lavender by pretending to be asleep every time she visited, but she didn't get the memo.

But once, while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were around my sickbed, I was asleep. Like really asleep. I only woke up when I heard "WON-WON!"

Instinctively I pretended to sleep still, but that didn't stop Lavender from bursting in saying, "Has he been asking for me?"

At that moment I thought of my most brilliant plan yet. I mumbled out the sound, "her-nonie"

"See! He senses my presence. Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here!"

I rolled my eyes under my eyelids.

"Her-my-nee," I said a bit clearer, "Her-my-nee."

I heard Lavender sniff as she ran out crying. I was about to feel guilty, but that was until I felt someone with very soft hands grab one of mine and hold onto it.

They were very soft hands mind you. She probably used lotion, I wonder what kind. I wonder what it smells like. I wonder what she's thinking about. Is she smiling? I really want to open my eyes and look but I don't think that would turn out to well….

And with that I fell back into a deep sleep, dreaming of my beautiful Hermione and our perfect fairytale.

That was the time I called her name in my….erm…."sleep".


End file.
